Missed You
by honeycrispregal
Summary: Emily's back from London, and she missed everyone, but one person in particular. Hotly/Hotchtiss First chapter isn't much, but I promise, there is build up. Somewhat AU, because it is set in S8, and Emily's not in season 8. First CM Fanfic, go easy on me CHAPTER 3 IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is my first Criminal Minds Fanfic, and my first M Rated one, so please R&R! This chapter isn't M, and I am not sure whether you guys will like it, but I have the rest planned out and written down on paper, so I just need to type it up. Please also tell me if I get facts wrong, so I can change it! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did, Paget Brewster would still be on the show.**

* * *

She was going home. The London Interpol office was great. Amazing actually, but it was too much for her, Not that it was hard to control, it really wasn't, the teams were great, followed the rules, got things done, she just didn't want the power. She had never been the leader type, when she was in charge, she panicked. Leaders needed to be strong, stable, to be able to push away personal problems for the good of the team. To keep emotion on the back burner. They needed to be like Hotch.

Aaron Hotchner. She had seen many leaders, directors, and such types in her life, CIA, Interpol, wherever, but none had been able to keep a team like him. Strong, capable, no doubt intelligent, witty when he wanted to, and to her, a really good friend. She had always felt something for him. Whether it was the dimples when he smiled, or that sense of sarcasm that she saw only every once in awhile, she had no doubt in her mind she felt something towards him. Love? She couldn't tell you if her life depended on it. But there was something, after that trial, the dance at Jayje's wedding, she's known. But at the same time she didn't.

No doubt in Emily Prentiss's mind did she miss the Bureau, granted she could do without the paperwork, but she missed the team. Missed the feeling of adrenaline cracking a case wide open, because when you run an office, you really don't do much field work. That, some may say was the reason she came back to the BAU, for the cases, but the others, the ones with that gushy romantic heart, would say its for him. Aaron Hotchner, he always comes up, whenever she thinks, dreams, somehow he's always there. Her former boss, no- scratch that. Her boss. She had the transfer papers from London, she was officially a Fed again. Officially back with the team. Back with him.

God Emily! Pull yourself together. He has a girlfriend. He's happy. Get over it. You went to London. You lost your chance, OK? Now get in there, because you want to surprise them.

Thats right, surprise them. No one, except Strauss knew about her transfer. Thats the way she wanted, surprise them. She hasn't seen any of them in person since Morgan and Pen helped her move in to her London apartment, and she hasn't video chatted with PG and Jayje in about two weeks.

The dark haired woman steps out of the elevator. Her eyes boring into the clear glass doors with the fuzzy FBI emblem, third floor J. Edgar Hoover Building, Right Wing. She couldn't bring herself to forget.

She saw the team inside. Reid, new haircut? playing, what is that? Gin? against himself, she chuckled. She glanced to the right, Morgan was talking to a woman she didn't recognize, not Blake, she met Blake on one of PG's skype calls. Probably another intern, she thought to herself with a smirk, Garcia was showing JJ something on her iPad, and Rossi was talking to Blake, she could tell, even with the woman's back to her, the short dark brown hair.

She takes one more quick sweep with her eyes, god, how long has she been standing here? Wheres Hotch? Hes not here. No, scratch that, he's in his office, the faint light pulled behind drawn curtains, door shut, per usual.

Emily takes a deep breath, and holds it as she walks in through the doors. No one seems to notice her, shes good at being a fly on the wall. JJ's back is to her, so she decides to head over there first. She taps the blonde's shoulder and whispers "Boo!" The Media Liaison turned Profiler shrieks and turns around. Everyone in the room turns around, actually.

"EMILY! OH MY GOSH!" The brunette almost gets toppled over when her two blonde friends engulf her in a hug that almost knocks the wind out of her.

After a slew of "How are you"'s and "We missed you"'s and "What are you doing here-no offense"'s, she holds up the transfer papers, "I'm back! Interpol was great and all, but-" Derek- should I say Derek's ego- buts in "You missed me too much Princess?" She snickers, "Sure Derek, whatever will feed that ego of yours. Now, wheres the the all powerful SSAIC I need to give these to?"

Garcia points to his office, and she rolls her eyes, "Figures, where else could he be".

* * *

On the way up the stairs, she stops and talks to Rossi and Blake, the speckled grey Profiler with the salt and pepper beard introduces them. "Good to have you back Emily". She hugs the older man. "Good to be back", she pauses for a second, not sure what to say, "Hotch?"

He nods his head towards the closed door about two meters behind him. "Oh just so you know," he pauses, waits until their eyes are locked, "He and psycho girl broke up"

What! They broke up? She chuckled. Psycho Girl. Good one Dave. Wait thats mean. Beth was nice, well, a little too nice. But she was with Hotch. But now shes not. The emotions in Emily's mind were too complicated to word, so she simply nodded, and walked to the office.

Section Chief: Aaron Hotchner : the sign on the door read. She gulped, took a deep breath, and knocks twice.

"Come in", she hears faintly from the other side.

She opens the door.

* * *

**Thats it. Chapter One. Please R&R , should I continue? It will only be a three-shot so please, tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So thank you for the reviews, this chapter is going to be a little more dangerous than my first chapter, but it is still a story, so yea. R&R, I'll probably have the fun scene up by Monday! CH 2 has a really minor OC, and a lot of inner monologue, because I love that stuff like a baby loves candy. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Criminal Minds, would I be writing Fanfiction about Emily coming back? NO, I would be writing scripts.**

* * *

**She gulped, took a deep breath, and knocks twice.**

**"Come in", she hears faintly from the other side.**

She opens the door.

"Hey Hotch".

He looks up from his stack of files, eyes dark and mysterious, just how she remembered them. His eyes widen and he gets slack-jawed as he stands up. "Prentiss? Wh-w-what are you doing here, um no offense or anything but um-?"

She lets out a single giggle and smiles as he comes around the desk, he has to touch her, to make sure she is really here. He hugs her, and she melts into his embrace. He starts to pull away, and she lingers just a second longer than she should. Their eyes meet for a split second, "Papers! My transfer papers yes. Here"

She shoves the papers between them, he stumbles back into attentiveness.

"Transfer papers?" He takes the file from her hand, and skims the top of the page. '**Official Form of Transfer**' Wow.

_Shes really coming back,_ he thinks. _Thank god, wait no, he was starting to go crazy, not being able to concentrate, or focus at all, he was beginning to start to shut down, all he could think about was her, the sound of her voice, the smell of her hair. Wait, that sounds creepy. He was fine knowing that he couldn't have her, that she was all the way across the pond, but now shes here again. Could he handle it? Being near her, without having her, he didn't know. He was afraid to find out._

"Wow this is great Prentiss. So, how've you been?" He turns around and plops back down behind his desk.

She smiles that million dollar grin he hasn't seen in ages, the one with her mouth open, teeth biting into her tongue, and blushes. "I've been good. Great actually."

They catch up for a few minutes. She explains what she was doing while she was in London, and he tells her some of the more interesting cases they've taken since she left. Things are fine, until the question comes up.

"How's Beth?" Emily wants to hear it for herself.

_She doesn't know. Ok, this is awkward._ "Um Beth and I actually, she moved to New York. We aren't seeing each other anymore, the long distance thing didn't really work out too well"

_Well what do you expect when all you do all day is think about Emily, and never bother to call Beth!. _

_Shut up. Its not my fault I can't stop thinking about her._

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" _Who are you kidding girlie, you couldn't be happier. You, along with everyone else is happy that psycho bitch, as Dave put it, is out of your lives._

_Shut Up!_

"Just wondering" She questions, trying to forget her inner monologue and focus on her job, "Is there a desk I can get re-acquainted at, because I think Blake took mine, which I don't mind, but yea".

"Oh yea. I think the one next to Agent Morgan's is open."

"Feller's?" _She always liked Feller, he brought in good coffee._

He explains, "Yea, he got transferred to Narcotics in New York last month."

"Good for him. I'll get going, I still have some paperwork to do for my transfer. Thanks Hotch." She turns around and starts to walk out.

"Wait!" the stoic agent added. Emily turned around, a questioning look on her face, the stunning dark chocolate eyes meet his, "I'm-We're really glad you came back. I miss-we missed you, a lot."

She lets out another giggle. _Jeez I'm getting soft_, she thinks. "I missed you too Hotch." His eyes light up like a Christmas tree. _Shit!_ "I mean the team. Yea. Well, I should get going" "Yea" "Bye."

* * *

_What the HELL was that Emily! She leans against the closed office door behind her, and lets out a low grunt. That was embarrassing. Did I really just say that? Out of all the things to say._ She looks up at the ceiling and just stares at it. _Gr_

"You alright Emily? You look like you just failed a final or something" The frustrated brunette turns to Rossi and the other brunette.

"Just fine" She mumbles as she passes them and goes down the stairs.

* * *

She sits down at Feller's desk-her desk, and Morgan, JJ, and PG come over and surround her.

"Ok," Morgan starts. "When was the last time you got laid, princess"

She splutters and starts to cough uncontrollably. With a few strong pats on the back from Penelope, she is able to respond. "Excuse me?"

"You heard the man. When was the last time you got some? Had sex? Made love? Had sexu-"

"I know what he said Jayje. But why did he say it?" She glares at the three agents around her.

"Just answer the question Em" Garcia insists.

Emily pauses for a second, "Ok, like seven" She sighs.

"Jeez girl! Seven whole weeks!" Jayje exclaims.

"Well not exactly" Emily admits, "Oh, ok seven days then. Not bad," Morgan replies. The brunette shakes her head, then bows it in shame.

"SEVEN MONTHS!" Garcia shouts.

"Wanna scream a little louder PG? Maybe then the QUEEN OF ENGLAND will hear you a bit better!" Emily hisses.

"Sorry! But damn girl, you even look sexually frustrated" JJ explains.

"Really, I do? How the hell do I look sexually frustrated?" Emily worries. "Yea princess, it's all in the body language? So, who's gonna be the lucky guy who breaks your sexual hiatus?" Morgan inquires.

"Really? Sexual hiatus? I don't know, do I really need to?" She asks, praying for a 'no'

"Yea" The three say in unison.

She throws a quick glance around the room, -_will they just stop?-_ hovering for a second on Hotch's door before looking back at her friends.

"Oh my gosh, you want Hotch don't you!" Garcia whispers, loud enough so she can hear.

Her eyes go wide. "Um-uh-I guess I-" "Oh my gosh! I told you Derek!" Jayje buts in, "Now, pay up hot shot."

Morgan reaches into his pocket and slaps a twenty into the mother's hand. "You had a bet? Really? You should be ashamed of yourselves." She scolds. They both shrug in return. I should have seen this coming.

"But seriously, you really need some." Morgan pauses for a second "And now that I think of it, Hotch really needs some too..."

Emily realizes what he's thinking, "Oh no you don't. I-we can't. He's our BOSS! We could lose our jobs for pulling something like that! Anyways, why would he want to you know what with his subordinate, that would be worse than when Cuddy and House were together on House M.D.!"

"That might have almost ruined their careers, but the sex was hot, at least what they showed on TV was" Garcia counters Emily's previous example, "Just try it cupcake? What's the worse that can happen? He says no? Pleaseeeeee."

"Ugh fine" Emily finally gives in. "How the hell do I do it though?"

* * *

**Sorry if I pissed anyone off with the house reference, I liked Cuddy and House together, I just needed an example where the characters work lives got affected and that was the first thing that popped into my head. R&R! (WARNING: Chapter 3 will be my first attempt to publish smut, lemon, whatever the hell you call it.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy March my fellow Fanfictioners! I would just like to start off by saying how terribly sorry I am. I haven't posted in an entire month. Believe me. I feel like shit about it, but hey, I banged this entire thing out in one night, all 3,100 and something words. **

_**Keep in mind that it is my first attempt at anything smutty, at all.**_** Please go easy, then REVIEW, because that little box is getting really lonely. Just ya know, say you liked it, or hated it, I just wanna hear opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't have written Criminal Minds as bad as they did to make Paget wanna quit if I had written it.**

* * *

Its late, Emily looks at the clock: 10:27, _Ok, not to bad. I'll finish my last form then I'll give them to Hotch. Remember Em, act innocent. Completely innocent, and sexy. Don't forget sexy. Sexy is the important one. Just go in his office, hand him the papers, and make innocent suggestive small talk. I can do this!_

_God I feel desperate. Am I desperate? I guess you could say I'm desperate. No, not desperate! Just in need of someone. Yea. In need. A year I've been away from this, so yea, in need. Ok, reassurance time. You are strong, smart, somewhat sophisticated, you can be sexy when you want to. You have a nice face, a good fashion sense, and can be a nerd sometimes. Can that be hot? Nerdy and hot? Hopefully. What if he doesn't find me attractive? I just got back this afternoon. What if he hasn't even thought of me this way? What if, I go in there, and get shot down? GOD that will be embarrassing. Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Prentiss you are overcompensating this. Deep breaths._

She was sitting at her desk, finishing her last form. JJ and Reid were the last ones to leave, and that was around ten. The blonde left her with a "good luck" and a pat on the bum while Emily was getting a coffee break earlier. She slapped her john hancock on her Reassignment Notice, and stood up, straightening her knee length black pencil skirt, and re-tucking her purple silk blouse back into it after adjusting the push-up bra underneath it. The CIA Operative-turned-FBI Agent glanced over to her boss's office. The lights were still on. Still late nights at the office. She sighed and picked up the ream of paperwork that was splashed across her desk.

* * *

Walking up the small six steps to the balcony, she took a deep breath and paused. _Confident. Innocent. Sexy. _She knocked twice on the door marked **SSAIC: Aaron Hotchner**, and didn't even wait for a reply to walk in.

"Com-or you could just let yourself in", Hotch said as Emily approached his desk. "Oh, sorry. Um-heres the file", she hands him the file and flashes a seductively sexy smile.

_Did she just, no. Hotchner keep it in your pants. Sure it's been a while, but you can just go home tonight, since you don't have Jack tonight, and watch some pay-per-view. That usually works just fine._

"Thanks Prentiss".

Quickly skimming over the file, he pauses. _Shit, _Emily thinks. _He saw the blank._

"You didn't fill out the reason for transfer", he asks concernedly.

"Yea, can I talk to you about that?", she replies, voice shaking.

"Of course, sit, please", Hotch holds his hand out, gesturing to the seat behind him. Emily nods and pats down and smooths her purple 65% polyester v-neck tucked into her skirt. She crosses her legs.

"Ok, whatever I might say next, promise me that you won't interrupt me. If you interrupt me I won't be able to keep talking because I'll start thinking about what I'm saying. Ok?". He nods.

"I need to tell you why I left. I didn't leave for the job. I didn't leave because I missed working with Interpol, or living in Europe with all those blokes. I also didn't leave because I disliked you guys, because I love this team, we're like a family. I left because I couldn't deal with my feelings." "What fe-" "Eh!" She raises one slender finger up to silence him. "I have feelings for you Hotch." His eyes widen in shock. _That's why she left? She was too scared to tell me? I feel the same way. _"And I know how bad it is to have feelings for your boss, especially in a government job like ours. But I do, and I couldn't deal with being around you anymore, with Beth, and I couldn't handle it. So I left." She finishes with a deep breath. What she sees surprises her.

"What's so funny?" She asks, now a bit aggravated. _He is smirking at me! Oh screw the sexy seductress thing._

"Nothing! Why didn't you tell me before? At least when you left?" He chuckles once before putting his smirk away and talking back out that stoic, serious expression he usually never changes.

"Are you kidding me?" She deadpans.

"I see where you're coming from..." He replies knowingly and Emily nods.

Hotch's eyebrows crinkle in confusion, "If I'm why you left, why'd you come back, no offense or anything."

The raven-haired agent smiles sadly, "Truthfully? I have no idea. I mean, I am already 42 and I would really like to settle down; rather here in D.C. than in London". Nodding, he agrees knowing exactly how Emily feels.

"Anyone in particular you're looking to settle with?" Hotch gulps, _did I really just say that? _He stands up and walks around the room out of her line of sight, afraid that she'll see his heart beating out of his chest.

"It depends" She states matter-of-factly.

"On what?" He replies, obviously curious.

Emily stands up and faces him, breathing deeply. Their eyes meet and she answers, "If he feels the same way about me." They are inches apart, each feeling the other's breath on their skin.

"And if he does?" His left hand brushes a stray hair out of her eyes and moves to cup her face. Emily bites her bottom lip and stares at his lips. _Just kiss him!_

"Then I wouldn't have wasted a hundred bucks at Victoria's Secret during my break." She states. His eyes widen and darken, the brown color almost gone around the edges of his dilated pupils. Hotch licks his lips and stares hungrily at hers. Emily smiles and runs her hands over his black suit jacket. She was getting impatient. Grabbing the lapels of the jacket in her hands she crashes her lips into her boss's. The mixed taste of mango and the Bureau's instant coffee fills their mouths and they moan in unison. They deepen the kiss, and she runs her hands through his hair, one latching in, the other wrapping around his neck, clinging to Hotch. She runs her tongue across the seam of his lips and bites his bottom one lightly, urging for entrance into his mouth. With an animalistic groan he lets her in, and Emily slips her tongue through his teeth to tango with his, keeping an cheesy, yet erotic time with the beat of her heart.

A few sex charged, sloppy, moan filled minutes later, they break apart. With his hands cupping her face and hip, Hotch is the first to speak.

"Wow. Emily, I-" "No, don't say anything, I know what you're thinking." She pauses, "I want this too, but not here in the office. How about we go to my apartment? But I mean if you don-", he cuts her off with a kiss, "You're rambling".

He kisses her once again and heads over towards the door. Opening it, he stops, "Your apartment." he clarifies upon seeing the confused look on her face. Emily smiles at him and walks towards the door, "I'm coming, sorry". He smirks, "Don't apologize for coming. _Ever_"_. _She scoffs at Hotch and lightly smacks his chest as she walks past him, her leg lightly brushing the obvious bulge in his pants.

_Hah, I have an idea,_ She thinks. Emily spins around and Hotch almost knocks into her. She places a hand on his chest and leans in to whisper into her supervisory agent's ear.

"Beat me to my apartment and I'll let you be on top."

She whips herself around and nonchalantly walks down the stairs.

Hotch is standing there dumbfounded. _What have I gotten myself into? Well...NOTHING IF YOU DON'T GET MOVING! _He hurries down the steps and past Emily who is grabbing her coat, giving her a light smack on the ass as he passes.

* * *

Hotch gets to Emily's apartment twenty-five minutes later. He grabs his jacket from the passenger seat and gets out of his car. Looking up at the brownstone's second floor window, he sees the lights are off. _I got here first. _He rushes to the stairs and looks for a spare key. Finding one underneath the mat, he turns it in the lock and hears the tumblers fall and unlock the door. _For a Federal Agent, she definitely knows how to keep her stuff safe._

He had only been to this apartment once, when she told him she was leaving the year before. He was glad she was able to put down the offer so quickly on this place, it was close enough to the BAU, and it was within walking distance to the Starbucks he knew she went to every morning. Hotch threw his coat onto the kitchen table and hears a noise from upstairs. The cat, right, Sergio is his name? He looks up, half expecting to see the cat crawling down the stairs.

What he sees completely surprises him. "Wow um how did you get here before me?" He asks as the beautiful brunette, swaying her hips seductively, comes down the metal staircase. She looks amazing. As Hotch so obviously stares at her, all he can think is _wow. Just, wow. Ok, keep it together, that is really-just wow._

"Took a few shortcuts. You know, backroads and such." She comes over and places one of his hands on her scantily-clad hip, covered in a thin black lace pantie to go with the black push-up she was wearing, and the red fuck-me pumps. She smirks, and then winces when she sees the painful-looking tent in his pants. "You like?" She asks seductively, and gets a wide eyed nod in return. _Good. _She thinks. _Looks like I -JJ and Morgan really, they paid, but Em paid them back- didn't pay a hundred dollars for this for nothing._

She looks into his eyes again, somehow blacker than they were in his office. Nodding again, he pulls her closer, brushing a few stray locks of dark brown hair out of her face, mirroring what they did back at the BAU. Hotch cups her cheek and runs the pad of his thumb lightly over her cherry red lips. Emily whimpers, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please Hotch", she's asking him to take her.

"Aaron", he says, looking her straight in the eye. "Huh?"

"At work, I'm Hotch, or sir, if you're pissed at me." He stifles a laugh. "But out of work, it's just Aaron, okay? No formalities, just us."

She blushes and smiles lightly before slanting her lips across his and fisting her hands in his short dark hair. "Please Aaron" she repeats, begging now. She wants him more than anything in this moment, hell, she could go without air right now. He pulls their lips together again, another dance, not a tango this time, but a fast paced lusty salsa. He likes it, the way her nose presses into his cheek, how her body, her curves mold with him. Aaron takes a minute to enjoy it, the sensation of having someone this...sensational.

They break for air, "Take me, right now Aaron or I swear to god-oh god mhmmm" he cuts her off with a trail of wet kisses up and down the column of her neck, followed by a vicious attack on her pulse point. "Aaronnn" she moans, her legs giving out. Emily's knees buckle as she grabs a hold of him to support her. He laughs against her neck. He quickly bites her collarbone before going to push off her right bra strap.

She loses any brain function she could possibly have when he pulls the first strap off, then the other, and with a professional effort, the clasp at the back. As the bra falls to the floor, he steps back, admiring the way the creamy white skin rises and falls with each heavy breath. He sees it then, the clover, branded to her chest. "Ignore it, please" she begs of him. He lightly kisses the scar, but her pert pink nipples are practically calling out to him, so he obeys. He runs his thumbs over her nipples before taking one into his mouth, tongue swirling, sucking harshly, kneading it's twin in his other hand. Perfect, like everything else about this woman. "Fuckkk, thats good" she moans. Aaron switches to give the other equal attention, and Emily's moans get louder.

"Dammit Aaron!" She shrieks, and he stops. "You're wearing too many clothes" she exclaims as she yanks the tie over his head. Shrugging off his suit jacket, he starts unbuttoning his shirt when her fingers cover his. "Too slow" she says before ripping off the shirt, buttons clattering to the floor. "My turn" she says. Emily runs her hands over his chest before going in to nip at his taut stomach and run her lips lightly over his nipples. "Em-" "I know Aaron" she repeats what he did to her, kisses each of his scars from his childhood, and his scars from Foyet. When she's done Emily moves on to his belt, unbuckling it then quickly pulling it off of Aaron's waist. Before she can get to the two black buttons and his zipper, he stops her, stands her up, and kisses her.

Aaron then feels his way over her curves and around to her backside. He kneads each partially covered cheek quickly then picks Emily up, eliciting a few schoolgirl-like giggles from her. He then asks where the bedroom is. He wants to do this right. Make love to her right. Treat her like a fucking queen because thats what she deserves. She wraps her legs around his waist and squeezes tight, making sure he can feel the wetness dripping at her center. When he feels how wet she is, his pants get even tighter, if that is even possible. Quickly as he can, he gets her up the stairs, stopping every few steps to kiss her lips, neck, and face, while she grinds her hips into his.

He sets her down on the middle of the bed. He stands up, drops his pants and his boxers and climbs on top of her. "I got her first, I'm on top" she protests, but it's useless, he doesn't listen. He has never been at full staff for a woman since when he and Haley first started out, and it feels amazing.

He looks down at her body and that's when he sees it. The swirling pattern on her left hip and the star on the inside of her right thigh. "You have two tattoos?" she nods, and he kisses the swirl, lightly nipping at the colored skin. "So fucking hot"

When he goes for the star he tastes it. The wetness dripping down her legs, and he can't get enough. Quickly pulling the thin scrap of black lace down her thighs and onto the ground behind him, he spreads her legs. A few more moans from her and a "Take me Aaron" is all he needs before he feasts.

He starts slowly, licking all the way up to her clit, circling it once and coming back down. He uses one hand to grasp her hip, keeping her down, and the other to open her folds. He is on her, licking, sucking, and Emily feels like she is about to come already. She fists her hands into his hair, bucking into his face, but his hand is there to stop her, on her hip, keeping her down. His tongue enters her now and he feels as if he is about to come as well. He moans, sending vibrations throughout her core, making her shiver violently. His tongue thrusts in and out of her quickly, but is replaced by two, then three of his fingers. Hotch moves his mouth back to her clit, and sucks until she starts to come.

He stops abruptly and moves back up her body, kissing tattoos and scars as he goes. Finally reaching her lips and her flared nostrils and wide eyes, he can tell she got frustrated but he doesn't care. "Aaron what the helll-aaaahhhh" he quickly lines himself up and enters her throbbing, wet heat.

"Oh god Aaron" she exclaims as they adjust to fit each other. "Mm Emily". Once she is settled he sets a steady rhythm, and sets her skin on fire. Wrapping her legs around him once again, she digs her heels into his thighs, urging for him to go faster. Harder.

She wants him so badly, to make her come, to spill into her, to claim her as his. But he won't speed up, he won't give in because he wants this to be tender. Emily leans forward and bites his shoulder. Hard. Hard enough to leave a mark, but he barely even notices.

He finally starts speeding up, their sweaty, wet skin slapping together as she meets his thrusts, eliciting a moan from both of them as she scrapes her fingernails up his back, arching into him. He pants into her neck as he starts to lose balance, lose control, but he can't, he has to wait for her. He's getting tired now, arms almost giving in, but she digs her fingers into his arms to urge him on. Nipping at her earlobe he utters four little words to send her over the edge.

"Come for me Emily"

And that finishes her. Back arching perfectly, Emily screams, but Aaron's mouth is there to silence her. He is still thrusting, frantically keeping up, trying to make her moment of utter bliss last as he spills his seed into her. She squeezes tightly around him as she milks him for all he's got. He moves his left hand to circle her clit, ease her off of her high, and set her down on the bed.

She pulls him on top of her, then using what little strength she had left, flips them over, and pushes her head into the crook of his neck, her left leg draping over his left, nestling between his thighs. As her right arm drapes over his waist, fingers curling lightly at the other side, he pulls the blanket up, covering the two of them.

A few minutes later, when they both began to breathe normally and drift off into a blissful sleep, Aaron speaks. "You really did miss me huh?"

"You have no idea."

_**Fin**_

* * *

**So...that was it. Wooh, that took a lot. I might have an ****idea to go on with this story so tell me what you think. Go on? or Keep it? I could keep it and start a new one... REVIEW! This story can't review itself, although that would be cool.**


End file.
